(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable solar energy systems and more specifically to a folding structural deployment system for solar panels.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Solar power systems can be less costly than other types of power sources in more remote areas where power from centralized generators is unavailable. This is particularly true when the cost to continuously transport and store fuel is factored into the situation, especially in areas where the climate and topography are conducive to harvesting solar energy.
In rugged remote areas, islands, regions without roads, deserts, and the like, solar power can be a more desirable source of energy both in terms of reliability and cost. Similarly, solar power could also be useful in humanitarian relief efforts and organizations. If reliably available, solar power offers opportunities for people in regions which have been affected by partial or total loss of power systems, or areas which lack of infrastructure to support power systems. Additional uses for solar power include communication capabilities, medical equipment power source, and other similar necessities and necessary services.
Many systems that deploy solar arrays for electric power have been fielded. Unfortunately, these systems suffer from similar deficiencies, including, but not limited to, less than adequate functionality, decreased efficiency and optimization, and weight and portability issues. Many are cumbersome to set up and are not suitable for deployment at the best angle relative to the solar orientation of the sun to obtain maximum power yield. These problems may be more pronounced if the power system is to be frequently moved and/or require repeated operation of mechanical parts susceptible to damage.
The prior art does not show the features of the present invention, which provides for an easily transported, rugged, folding solar array which overcomes the above mentioned limitations. Accordingly, those of skill in the art will appreciate the present invention which addresses the above discussed problems.